


Soos' Fireworks Spectacular

by KeybladeDetweiler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soos has a surprise for two of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soos' Fireworks Spectacular

It was evening in Gravity Falls. Soos led a blindfolded Dipper and Wendy to the back of his truck. He had a surprise for them.

"Ok, what is it Soos?" Wendy asked eagerly. "I can't wait anymore. I need to know."

"Yeah," Dipper asked. "What is it? Why do you have to blindfold us?"

"It's a super-awesome surprise dudes. You'll see in just a sec."

The young man helped the two of them climb up onto the truck bed and sit down, and then grabbed hold of each of their blindfolds. He put his foot near a small remote he had brought with him, and then said,

"Ok dudes, you ready?"

"Yeah!" Dipper said excitedly.

"Yeah; come on man, what is it?" Wendy asked again.

"Ok! Three, two, one!"

As soon as he had said "one", he pulled their blindfolds off and hit the button with his foot. A dozen fireworks launched into the sky, synchronized to music, and Dipper and Wendy fell back in awe. The two of them sat through the show, gaping the whole time.

Once it had ended, Soos asked, "So, out of ten, what would you rate this dudes?" he held up the Awesomometer poster he used for his web show and pointed at it.

" _ **Twenty**_  out of ten!" The two of them said in unison. Soos blushed a little.

"Aw, really? Thanks dudes."

"How did you pull this off? Where'd you get the fireworks?" Dipper asked. "Soos, that was  _amazing_!"

"Well, Stan helped me get the fireworks, and Mabel picked out the music. But it was my idea. I'm glad you dudes liked it."

"That was great Soos; thanks for the surprise." Wendy hugged him. Dipper followed suit.

"You dudes deserved it."


End file.
